B side Lemons
by Cambria-Aire
Summary: These are the lemons to Asagi-K-Kurosaki's story called "B-side". See her DeviantArt profile for the full story. Contains a werewolf Ichigo...don't like then don't read. I will not tolerate flames. Rated M for lemons...Obviously!


**This a kinda collab between Asagi-K-Kurosaki and myself...She wrote the main story I wrote the Lemons. This is my first time ever writing lemons so please take it easy on me...and if you like the story be sure to visit her profile to comment and read the rest. Thank-you!**

**We do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo owns it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Wedding Night<p>

"Well that was fun," Orihime hummed happily as she buckled her seatbelt, "Yes... for the time being," Uryuu replied stoically, "Uryuu, what did you mean when you told Rukia that she was ruining her life?" he raised his eyebrows at her, "You mean... you don't know?" she shook her head slowly, "Orihime, when a werewolf mates with a human, the human then becomes a werewolf," he explained, Orihime blinked, "So... when Rukia comes back-" "She'll be a wolf," Orihime looked down at her hands in her lap, "It would be similar to when someone is turned into a vampire," he replied, Orihime nodded slowly, "So... if Rukia becomes a werewolf... and I become a vampire... we won't be friends anymore... will we?" "I highly doubt it,"

* * *

><p>Rukia took in a deep breath as she peeked out of the bathroom, Ichigo was paying no attention at all to the cracked open bathroom door, he was too busy unpacking and looking out the window of their hotel room in the meantime, but just before the young woman could step out of the bathroom... her cell phone rang... because she just HAD to keep her cell phone in her bra... groaning and closing the door, she opened the phone and sighed, "Orihime? Isn't it really late in Karakura right now?" "Um, no it's still kind of early," she replied, "Oh... well, what's wrong?" Rukia asked, "It's just... I was talking to Uryuu and ... " "And...?" "Well, he said... he said that when you and Ichigo... well.. you know... you know..." "I think I know..." "Well he said you'll be a werewolf too.. after that happens..." "Yeah, I know," she replied, there was a pause, "But... but if you turn into a werewolf and I turn into a vampire eventually then we'll hate each other," she said quietly, "Orihime do you really believe so little in our friendship that that would happen?" "Well no-" "Even if that happened, we would never hate each other just because we're different species," "We're natural enemies though," "So are cheerleaders and nerds but that never stopped us before," ah yet another facet of their relationship... Orihime was a cheerleader for most of her school life, Rukia was a syfy nerd... and still is... "Well... that's true..." "See? And not to put it out there but what makes you so sure that you're going to stick with Uryuu? You could break up with him and not become a vampire, or you could be with him and still not become a vampire, it isn't a law like it is in Twilight," she replied, Orihime sighed with slight relief on the other end of the phone, "Ah... you're right... thanks Rukia," "No problem," she said, hanging up her phone and setting it on the counter by the sink, she took in a deep breath once again and started out of the bathroom, strutting over to the bedroom, "Rukia?" she heard, turning to Ichigo, "Oh, hey, I couldn't find my nightgown, you don't mind if I sleep in your shirt do you?" she asked as she crawled into the large king bed, Ichigo stared at her for a moment, leaving the suitcase to itself and following her, "I love these sheets, they're so warm and soft... and comfortable," she said, burying into the sheets and sighing in content, Ichigo smiled slightly at her, she looked so adorable in his shirt, considering the huge difference between his six-foot-tall frame and her tiny four-foot-eight self, it engulfed her, drowned her, made her look so much smaller and sweeter and the fact that it was HIS shirt made him feel like a male peacock showing his feathers, she was buried in HIS shirt, HIS scent, she was HIS mate, "I'm glad you like my shirts," he said off-handedly as he scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, "... I was talking about the blankets... but your shirts are pretty nice too," "Good, I have the feeling that you'll be wearing them a lot now," he said as he started to lightly kiss her cheek, she moved slightly in his arms so that his lips moved to her mouth instead, "You must be psychic, I was just thinking the same thing,"<p>

She laughed quietly then gently brought his lips back to hers, though gentleness was soon forgotten in the wake of the heat that was consuming them. His body shook with the need to claim her as his in every sense of the word. He had legally claimed her body but now he wanted to claim her very soul as he had wanted to do from the first moment he found her.

Slowly his lips traveled down from her mouth to her neck and lower, leaving her panting and holding onto him as if he might disappear if she let go. He was creating small fires across her body as his mouth traveled along her soft skin, pushing away fabric as it got in his way, until impatience took hold of him and he quickly but gently pulled his shirt over her head.

The moment the cold hair hit her skin she gasped and her trembling hands worked to remove his shirt so she could feel as much of him as he could of her. She was nervous beyond any nerves she had ever experienced and she knew he could feel it in her taut quivering muscles , "Relax, love." He murmured against her stomach as his hands moved lower skimming against her sides causing her breathing to cease to the point that she had to force it out before she passed out.

"L-like hell I-I can relax." She panted wishing he would do something to get rid of the horribly wonderful ache that was spreading through her body. He chuckled sending a whole new wave of feeling up her body till it seemed to release from her as she yelped and arched her back. He used the opportunity to stripe away her underwear in one swift move so she was bare and open beneath him.

Rukia wished she could tell which way up and down were or if she was even still laying on the bed, but a small part of her mind told her that if this was the sacrifice she had to make for this pleasure, she'd willingly make it a thousand times over. However that was the only thought she was able to form before she felt his fingers probing at her entrance and her own shot down to tangle in his hair.

He smirked as he closed his eyes and breathed in her dizzying scent, something that had tormented him for many months, something he'd had to endure all those nights with her body pressed against his. And now he was finally allowed to give her everything he'd wanted to give from the beginning, but that the annoying human traditions had denied him.

Slowly he licked the inside of her thigh tasting her and feeling her tremble again. He gently nipped the sensitive skin moving closer to her core and listening to each catch of her breath with every tender bite that moved closer. When his lips very barely brushed against her wet center he paused, trying to stop himself from completely ravishing her…at least not this time.

As his breath teased her she whimpered quietly tugging on his hair begging him to continue. The small spike of pain caused by her pulling did little to help his issue as it seemed to call to the wolf within him that wanted to be released.

Without warning his mouth pressed against her and she screamed. She quickly brought one of her hands to her mouth to stop the embarrassing sounds of her moaning and sobbing. She tried to squirm from beneath him as it was nearly too much, but his hands moved to her small hips and pressed her into the bed keeping her in place while his sinful mouth tortured her.

His first taste of her was like a child's first taste of pure sugar; intoxicating. He immediately found himself want more as he slid his tongue into her making her whimper as he caressed her walls, drinking in every drop he could while his fingers swirled around the sensitive bundle of nerves he knew would drive her crazy.

Her whole body felt taut and ready to snap at any second and though she tried to force it to do so, so that she might find some relief but her body wouldn't obey. To her it was obvious that somehow Ichigo had taken control of her body. Every time she came close to that unknown edge he backed down, wanting to prolong her pleasure for as long as HE could take it.

"I-Ichigo…P-please!" she begged panting wildly unaware that her hand had moved from her mouth and was now nearly shredding the sheets beneath her. He chuckled, completely drunk with how she tasted and pressed harder against her sending another delicious wave over her as his teeth gently latched on to her swollen bud and suckled. She thought she had reached the heightened point of pleasure only to be proven wrong when one of his fingers slowly entered her soon to be followed by a second and both worked to stretch her muscles so that he would worry less about hurting her.

As she became more vocal he became more persistent bringing her dangerously close to her release before pulling back until she'd had enough of his teasing and gripped his hair tightly to keep him from moving away again. He laughed deep in his throat and suckled harder while pumping his fingers into her relentlessly. He heels dug into the bed and she accidentally pulled harder on his hair fueling his onslaught until her body finally convulsed around him.

She screamed and every muscle in her body tensed for a few seconds until she melted her hands falling limply to the bed as she stared at the wall with half lidded and dazed eyes. He smirked triumphantly and moved up so he could see her content face while he pulled his fingers from her and brought them to his mouth tasting her juices and causing her to shiver as she became more aroused than she thought possible.

He quickly disposed of his little bit of clothing and gently gathered her in his arms like a doll. He sighed burying his face in her neck and nuzzling the tender flesh as he took a breath before slowly pushing inside her. She hissed in pain, but it was bearable, no worse than the sting of getting bitten by her cats during bath time.

He groaned when he felt the resistance of her purity and slowly trailed kisses up her neck till he reached her ear nibbling gently on her lobe. "I'm so sorry." He whispered and before she could even comprehend what he had said before his mouth crashed against hers as he pushed into her forcefully and swallowed her small scream of pain.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry." He repeated sealing his words with kisses against every inch of skin he could reach and finally kissing away the tear that fell down her cheek.

She had been more surprised by the pain than anything. She had known she wouldn't be able to avoid it…but every source she had ever read told her it was only a LITTLE pain, and though she had definitely felt worse it still was high on her pain scale. However it was slowly ebbing away and after a few moments she moved her hips a little and felt pleasure with only a hint of pain.

Ichigo sucked in a breath and she stopped her movements, "Did I hurt you?" she asked worriedly, never having read anything in all of her prep material about the male being hurt, but it could be a werewolf thing she didn't know about.

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at her skeptically. She sighed with relief realizing she was just being stupid. She smiled and rolled her hips again tilting her head back moaning as his frame shook.

He started slow pulling out and pushing in slowly causing her to bite her lip as she felt a little pain, but it wasn't that bad as desire dulled it.

"Ichigo…" she gasped running her hands across his chest then resting them on his shoulders as she locked her gaze with his silently asking for more. He seemed to understand her as he gradually picked up his pace pounding into her powerfully but lovingly and captured her lips in a kiss, each stealing the others moans and pants.

At some point he gave everything over to instinct and let his body take over his movements while watching her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her pressing his skin to hers. She whimpered as she felt the now familiar sensation of her release building within her and subconsciously her nails dug into his back seeking something to hold onto and she was shocked when he moved faster. 'He's going to break the bed…or me.' She thought vaguely, though at the moment she could care less.

"Rukia…" He moaned against her neck causing shivers to run down her body. He could feel his end coming, but wanted to make sure she went with him. He slowly removed his left hand from the sheets and took hers faintly hearing their wedding bands scrape against each other.

He knew she was close; he just needed to give her something more…

Rukia cried out when his mouth suddenly latched onto her pulse and she knew a mark would be left. But that was the least of her worries as she was pushed over the edge once more holding onto him for dear life breathing heavily.

"Ichigo." She whimpered as he continued to push into her, drawing out her climax. However even he had his limits, "Rukia." He murmured and kissed her hard one last time as he released within her. His thrusts steadily slowed until he was completely spent and leaning heavily on his forearms to keep from collapsing on top of her.

It could have been minutes or hours before he mustered up enough strength to roll to the side and flop down on the bed so he lay next to her fingers still loosely twined with his. Both were quiet the only sounds being their heavy breathing and the sound of the ocean filtering through the open window in the small living area.

* * *

><p>She couldn't contain herself, she just found out that one of her and Rukia's mutually favorite books was coming out with a sequel! She HAD to call her and tell her! Oh but why wouldn't she answer the phone? ...Because most likely Rukia couldn't answer her phone... Rukia was very, very bad with electronics... she still didn't know how to text and the only reason she even HAD a cell phone was so Ichigo could track her, no, really, it had one of those mobile tracking devices in it, call him cautious or a worrywart or OCD or even neurotic, he wouldn't argue with you, as long as his mate was safe he wasn't terribly opposed to getting a tracker implanted under her skin... but digressing back to the cell phone at hand, she'd have to text Ichigo to tell Rukia, it was the only way!<p>

* * *

><p>He glanced over beside him, this was probably the longest time ever in history that Rukia had been so quiet... he was starting to wonder if she was still with him... he sat up, about to poke her and ask if she was ok, when his phone started to buzz, "Oh for crying out loud!" he shouted in frustration as he reached over to the night table and fumbled to grab that stupid cell phone, werewolves were not known for having long tempers, they were quite short indeed, especially when it came to mating, they were known to get quite nasty then... he opened up the phone and groaned, rubbing his eyes and letting the phone fall and bounce off the bed, "Rukia do you know a book by the name of 'Lungs'?" he asked, "Yeah..." she muttered quietly, "Orihime says there's a second book coming out in October," "Good..." "Good"? "Good" was not the appropriate reaction from Rukia, who prided fiction above all else, sometimes even Ichigo (or at least he thought so but werewolves weren't known for not getting jealous either) there was something wrong here... "Rukia... are you ok...?" "Perfect... absolutely perfect... why do you ask?" she replied quietly, he blinked, "Well... you act like you were either just hit by a truck or just got home from Disneyland... to be perfectly honest I think the former is easier to heal from..." he mused, "I'm all good... it's just... remember that scene in Twilight when Edward broke the bed post..?" he racked his brain, he didn't like Twilight and he made no secret of it, but he went to the movies anyway... he somewhat remembered commenting that that was awfully vulgar for a teen movie... "Vaguely what of it?" he replied, she rolled over and stared up at him, her dark purple eyes shining in the dark light of the moon and stars coming in through the windows of their room, "I think this must be how Bella felt..." he wasn't sure how should take that exactly... "So you're in extreme pain?" he asked worriedly, she put both hands at her sides and hesitantly sat up, she felt like gravity was betraying her, she felt dizzy like the world was tilted... oh well hopefully it'd go away... "No, I mean BEFORE she woke up in the morning with the bruises," he stared blankly and she sighed, 'Men... even werewolves don't get it...' she thought bitterly, stumbling over and slamming her palm on his forehead, "GOOD, I feel good you idiot! Or at least I did before you made me get up and move around," he stared at her for a moment, "You could've just SAID that," "Well I... I like making analogies..." she muttered back, flopping back down backwards with her head at the foot of the bed and her legs against the headboard, "WHAT are you doing?" he asked as she propped her feet up on the headboard, "Getting pregnant, laying upside down helps the-" "I REALLY don't want a biology lesson right now..." she shrugged, "Suit yourself, I wonder if it makes the werewolf process shorter?" "No Rukia, becoming a werewolf and becoming pregnant are two completely different things and have nothing to do with each other... except for the way that they occur... anyway you won't be a werewolf until the next full moon, you'll only start getting the tendencies, and for that matter you can lay upright again because humans can't get pregnant with a werewolf until they become werewolves too, sorry, you'll have to wait a month," he explained, "Oh.." there was a short silence, "Ichigo will you do me a favor?" "Sure," he yawned as he laid next to her head and came face to face with her, "Will you be a lamb and walk across the room and get my new werewolf book?" he stared at her for a moment and wrapped his arms around her, knocking her off balance, "Hey!" "No, I will not be a lamb and go get your freakish romance book," he replied sternly, putting his nose against her's, "I will be a wolf and have a little more fun with my mate," he said with a grin, she sighed, "I'm not going to have the option of finishing my book tonight am I?" "Rukia why did you even bring it on the honeymoon?" "Rainy day," "I checked the forecast, no rain at all, ever, the book will have to find a new home, you won't have time for it," she sighed, 'I knew that was coming... hormonal werewolves...'<p>

He kissed her lips gently then skimmed down over her chin and across her neck and paused when he reached her breasts taking on delicate nipple into his mouth and sucked tenderly. She smiled humming contently as she combed her fingers through his vibrant hair, but didn't allow herself to become mindless as she had last time. She shot up pushing him back onto the bed completely shocking him. She smirked and sensuously slid her body down his torso until she reached his pelvis.

She lifted her head looking up into his eyes as he stared down at her apprehensively, without a word she hesitantly slid her tongue along the underside of his swollen manhood causing him to jump and moan haggardly.

He had played her body till she was all but blinded by lust, leaving her open and defenseless against is assault…. and now she wanted to do the same to him.

Slowly she took as much of him into her mouth as she could playing along him with her tongue as he had done to her earlier. She moaned relishing in his flavor that she could only describe as masculine. Every moan she elicited from him gave her courage to take him a little deeper before she languidly lifted herself off him though didn't release him yet and allowed her tongue to drive him crazy.

He reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair and just held it tightly as if he was torn between taking the control back or just holding her there so she couldn't stop. He looked down and saw her staring up at him with lust filled eyes that made him shiver slightly.

He could feel his wolf trying to break through, screaming at him to take back the control. It was until she let him go and blew gently on the moist tip making him jolt and cry out, that he growled and flipped their positions so he was above her.

"You little tease." He growled abruptly turning her onto her stomach and lifting her bottom so it was pressed against his abs. She squealed at her sudden change of position and felt anticipation settle in her stomach as he curled over her, "Now you're in for it." He whispered in her ear, causing her to practically choke on nothing.

He suddenly plunged into her and she squealed in delight, though there was still that small hint of pain. She braced herself on her forearms as he wasted no time with a casual pace as he thrust into her rather roughly but each thrust felt unimaginably good.

Ichigo swore he could feel his wolf growling in content at their position. He shifted his hips slightly and her eyes went wide because of the intense sensation that shot through her and made her whimper. He smirked smugly and hit the spot again repeatedly with measured strokes and she moaned brokenly. She turned her face into the pillow to stop her embarrassing noises but he just yanked it away throwing it into some far corner of the room wanting to hear every sound that seemed to stoke his ego.

It wasn't too long before he felt himself reaching his limit, he curled his arm around her waist and searched for her clit, and smiled broadly when her shriek let him know he'd found it. He rubbed vigorously making sure she went with him.

"Oh god…Ichigo!" She cried as her entire body seemed to snap leaving her a bit limp with only his arm supporting her. He thrusted hard one more time before he let himself go groaning this time unable to stop himself from falling on her as they both collapsed onto the bed. He nuzzled her neck lovingly, licking the mark he had made earlier and she shuddered as her body spasmed occasionally from her powerful climax.

"Ichigo?" She groaned as she came down off her high.

"Hmm?"

"You are very heavy." She said and he chuckled kissing her cheek and he pushed off of her with a groan and rolled onto his back. She smiled and slowly lifted herself and kissed him tenderly then sighed and moved so that she was laying down on him and crossing her arms on his chest so she could rest her chin on them.

"I love you." She murmured looking up at him and he propped himself up on his elbow and using the other hand to brush a stray piece of hair behind her ear before laying his hand against her cheek.

"I love you too." He replied and for some reason she laughed a little making him shake his head though he smiled.

* * *

><p>"Mmm I don't know why I'm not getting any good reception out here..." Rukia muttered to herself as she kept holding her phone up to the sky, hobbling along across the beach, "Probably because we're at a BEACH and your phone SUCKS, I wish you'd let me get you a better one," "Are you serious? I can barely work this one! What if there's an emergency and by trying to call you I accidentally text India or something?" he sighed, leave it to Rukia... that'd actually happen probably... "Fair enough," he mused quietly, watching as she limped across the beach, he sighed, 'She looks like she has a bullet in one leg or something...' he thought, remembering that morning how she scolded him for still being sore in the morning when she went to take a shower, the hot water and Ibuprofen helped a lot but apparently not enough for her to be back to walking normally... "Who would you want to call anyway?" he asked, "Orihime of course, we talk every day," she replied, he sighed, "I'm sure you'll be fine a week without each other, man I feel like I'm intruding on an already existing romance," he huffed, "Oh Ichigo don't be such a jealous man, Orihime is like my sister," he sighed, "I have sisters too..." he muttered, she rolled her eyes and suddenly halted for no reason in the middle of the beach, "What?" Ichigo asked, "Look Ichigo! Someone is giving away a puppy! The sign says 'free to good home'," she screamed, pointing across the beach to some guy on a boardwalk with a little puppy with him, "Rukia..." he strained, "Ichigo PLEASE!" she cried as she started running, "NO, Rukia, we just got a new kitten-" "So now is the perfect time! We were looking at another dog anyway," "What happened to getting them at shelters?" "And if no one else gets this little guy where will the baby end up? Shelter, I'm saving us all some time, really," she said seriously as he had to run to keep up with her, "Oh for crying out loud Rukia..." he groaned, "Ichigo, PLEASE! It's always been my DREAM to adopt a puppy on impulse! You KNOW that! I always plan for months in advance before bringing a new baby into the home now it's only right that I get to impulse-adopt ONCE in my life!" "Impulse-adopting is NEVER a good idea!" he retorted, "PLEASE Ichigo! PLEASE! As your wife, your mate, your lover, the future bearer of your children, let me have the puppy!" she begged, he sighed, "Rukia, we don't even know what kind of dog it is, we don't know what the gender is, or the disposition, for all we DO know the guy is giving him away for being a mean little crap!" he barked, "Ichigo, if you let me have this puppy I will not say ONE word to you for a YEAR about getting rabbits," he stared at her briefly, "But then again what do we care?" he replied as he sprinted off, she smirked, "Wrapped around my little finger..." she snickered to herself as she too rushed towards the boardwalk, approaching the man and the little dog, "Aww," she cooed, the guy raised one eyebrow at her, "You interested?" he asked, Rukia nodded hastily and the man handed her the dog, "Aww Ichigo! She's a Papillion! We LOVE Papillion's!" she cried, mostly to herself than anyone else as the little dog licked her, "This is a she right?" Ichigo asked, "Yep," "So why are you giving her up like this?" "I'm moving to another country for college next week, the dorms won't let me keep her, shame too, I just got her from my sister last week when her dog's puppies were becoming too hard to handle," "Is she spayed?" the guy shook her head and Ichigo groaned, he HATED getting animals spayed or neutered himself, he had to do it ONCE with his pug Conan and never, so help him, NEVER wanted to go through that again, watching his little dog be in pain from the stitches was bad enough but every time he thought about it the wolf in him started to ache just from the idea of being... sterile... for a werewolf, that thought was enough to jerk tears... but looking over at how much Rukia already loved that little dog... he sighed, 'I guess once we get back to the hotel I'll call the vet...' he thought, he wondered if he should even bother actually, the dogs were never allowed out of the house, except for Jack and Percy when Ichigo took them out to exercise, but since they were all paper trained and lap dogs they just never went any place and it wasn't like he had any male dogs that could breed with her... and she was such a small dog... what if something went wrong with the anesthesia? He knew Rukia's other dogs were all spayed but she had adopted them like that... he'd have to ask Rukia later if she thought it was worth the risk of putting such a small dog under anesthesia when there was no way that dog would ever get out of the house not to mention around any males, yes... he'd just put it off until he and Rukia discussed this... "I shall name you Katniss!" she cried as she lifted the dog into the air and they started to walk away, "'Katniss'? Isn't that something you'd name, oh, I don't know, A CAT?" "NO, 'Katniss' is the name of that girl from 'The Hunger Games' remember?" "Yeah but naming a dog that is kind of sadistic... how about 'Rose', from East? Or 'Alexa' from The Land Of Elyon?" he suggested, "Well... I was trying to name them after more 'famous' heroines... but... I do LIKE 'Rose'... and 'Alexa' is cute too... mm... I guess I'll just go with Rose and save Katniss for another time," he sighed, "As long as we don't turn into Bush Gardens in your attempt to use all the names on your list..." "Hey most of those names have to be saved for our babies, I'm just using the outrageous ones for the baby animals," she explained, he shook his head slowly, "Whatever helps you sleep at night..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty please with a strawberry on top review!<strong>


End file.
